Fetish
by morsandgarbage
Summary: Si tan sólo estuvieran solos… si tan sólo dejaran de tener contacto visual mientras te la chupaba en el medio de la noche, a un lado de tu novio dormido en su habitación.


**Tipo: **Yaoi.

**Advertencias: **AU, lime, infidelidad, mentiras, espionaje, tercero en discordia.

* * *

**Fetish**

Tu abdomen se contrae ante cada sensación, succión tras succión, respiraciones entrecortadas, gemidos ahogados de placer, siempre controlando su volumen para no ser descubiertos; con una mano sobre su cabeza pides que no se detenga, pides por más. Jalas sus perfectos y rizados cabellos en un intento por controlar tu respiración hasta que emite un: _'Saga'_ con su voz suave y tienes el impulso de levantarle de los trabajados muslos y poseerlo ahí mismo.

_Hay un chico en la planta, es amigo de Kanon, dice que quiere hablar contigo sobre el puesto de asistente._

En un momento dado sus ojos conectan con los tuyos, un momento que se vuelve casi ilusorio, perpetuo, el cosquilleo en tu vientre aumenta, notas que sus pómulos se levantan y sabes que disimula una sonrisita mientras sus labios siguen rodeando tu pene, no sabes qué es lo que le causa la puñetera risa en lo que va del encuentro, pero la presión que ejerce se hace más fuerte en ese momento y te olvidas del asunto de nuevo. Tu cabeza se entierra en la almohada, es evidente para él que quieres ahogar tus jadeos, así que empieza a masturbarte fervientemente, te tienta, mientras que con su mano libre aprieta ligeramente tus testículos.

Claro que quieres abofetearle ahí mismo, no lo haces porque no quieres hacer más ruido.

Te muerdes el labio inferior, las contracciones de tu abdomen y el líquido que resbala de sus comisuras se hace más que evidente, la cabeza que sube y baja sólo aumenta tu candor, sientes que tus piernas se entierran un poco más en el colchón, Milo no da tregua y las acaricia como para decirte que si levantas la voz todo quedará jodido.

Y vaya que había un detalle importante que no te dejaba hacerlo.

No puedes evitar morderte los labios, ¡con lascivia, con furia! Si tan sólo estuvieran solos… si tan sólo dejaran de tener contacto visual mientras te la chupaba en el medio de la noche, a un lado de tu novio dormido en su habitación. Está profundamente dormido gracias a lo ebrio que terminó luego de una larga noche de copas y celebración con sus compañeros, entre ellos, Milo, quien es un lindo asistente de gerente en la empresa donde trabajan. Y tu amante más joven.

_Anímate Saga, no te haría mal divertirte de vez en cuando, además llevaré a Milo, te gustará que te moleste de vez en cuando._

Como si hubiera respondido a la muda mención de su nombre, Milo, o mejor dicho el maldito desgraciado de Milo, decide que la posición en la que se encuentra no es la más adecuada para la acción realizada, así que tan cuidadoso como el día que lo conociste en los baños de la oficina, sube toda su anatomía y ochenta y cinco kilos de sensualidad y juventud a la cama, acomodándose, dejándote ver parte de su virilidad escondida entre los recovecos de su cuerpo inclinado hacia ti, y los músculos tapados por la penumbra de la habitación.

_Todo quedará jodido._

_¡Pues que se joda!_

No resistes más, y de un fuerte agarre haces que la presión sobre tu pene desaparezca, los hilitos se saliva y semen escurren de la boca del peliazul más joven que tú, quien te mira interrogante, con sus hermosos ojos dilatados, suplicantes. Sonríes son sorna, todo aquel que conozca a Milo Scorpius sabe que es difícil sacarle un cumplido, una cita, o una simple sonrisa, pero ahora puedes ver claramente el sonrojo que surca en sus mejillas, dulces lágrimas surcan uno de sus ojos debido al esfuerzo que la garganta ha hecho en los últimos minutos, y la pose sumisa que adquiere al rodear su cuello con tu mano.

_Es sólo un joven veinteañero que busca oportunidades, ¿qué podría salir mal?_

Acaricias sus sensibles pezones, y dicha acción provoca un estremecimiento en el cuerpo ajeno y el tuyo, lo atraes cuidando no hacer tanto ruido y lo besas tan profundo que sus respiraciones se ahogan en medio del beso. Sientes ambas erecciones pegándose por la fricción y cercanía de sus cuerpos, empiezas a replantearte seriamente si la sala sería un mejor lugar para continuar, pero la adrenalina de ser descubiertos en cualquier momento y tu deseo incrementado por ver ese cuerpo sobre tu cama es mayor.

_A veces pienso que deberíamos relajarnos de alguna manera._

Mientras empiezas el ritual de caricias y besos para el momento esperado, desatiendes tus entorpecidos sentidos, y del otro lado de la cama, un bulto de almohadas actúa como la copia perfecta de un cuerpo inmóvil.

En una esquina de la habitación, una cámara escondida tiene como espectador a un novio fetichista. Pero tú no lo sabes, te confiaste demasiado al dejarle tu bebida a tu novio en la barra libre.

Milo quiere echarse a reír cada cinco minutos, pero lo callas de una estocada; estará ebrio, pero más vale que tu novio almohada no despierte.

* * *

El día transcurre con normalidad, tienes tu taza de café en la mano y tu pose en el sofá es relajada mientras ves una película. Odias los especiales de San Valentín, pero hoy los soportas porque es tu aniversario y a tu novio le gustan.

En algún momento la puerta principal se abre y no te sorprendes al escuchar no uno, sino, dos pares de pasos. Al voltear miras a Milo y a tu novio dejando unas bolsas de despensa en la mesa. Saludas a ambos y después de un rato te dispones a ayudar a acomodar todo en su respectivo lugar.

La televisión sigue encendida y Milo se recuesta en el sillón cambiando el canal, tu novio se acerca y le revuelve el pelo dedicándole una tierna mirada, a lo que el menor protesta, ríes desde la distancia nunca ha sido un chico de romanticismos, la confianza que ambos le tienen es absoluta, así que puede hacer y deshacer cualquier cosa de la casa sin miedo a recriminaciones. Ha tomado una parte importante en su relación, sin duda el mejor consejo que te ha dado tu novio fue la sugerencia de contratar al peliazul, reflexionar en ello te causa gracia.

Tal vez algún día le puedas confesar todo a Saga, mientras disfrutarías lo que ese muchacho te estaba provocando, nadie más podría acceder a cumplir un fetiche tan inusual, aunque, las cosas podrían salir mal si hablabas ahora, a nadie le gustaría saber que lo drogaste para cumplir una fantasía…

¿verdad Aioros?

* * *

**Comentario random: **Ahhhh, el bello arte del plot-twist. Hace mucho que no escribo fics, espero haberlo logrado bien. Inicialmente iba a ser un PWP de Saga y Milo, pero luego las ideas brotaron y no pude contenerme. Me quedé con las ganas de ver una escena Aioros/Milo, pero supongo que por ahora está bien, será para la próxima.

Si llegaron hasta aquí, ¡gracias por leer!


End file.
